vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurumi Mugen
Summary Kurumi Mugen was one of the 11 girls chosen to become magical girls to fight in what would later be called the Distonia War against the invading magical beast from the Spirit World. Holding the codename War Nurse, Kurumi was recruited into the group by Asuka Otori and grew very attached to her. She was part of the Magical Five, the 5 surviving magical girls who defeated the king of the magic beasts during the final battle of the war. After said battle, Kurumi worked as a researcher for the JGSDF's central research division, furthering Japan's magic development. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kurumi Mugen, War Nurse Origin: Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Gender: Female Age: Around 16-17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Spec-Ops Operative, former member of the Magical Five Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Healing, Acid Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Limited Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, skilled at using syringes as a weapon, including using her smaller syringes as throwing weapons, Minor resistance to mind manipulation and harmful magic chemicals Attack Potency: Building level (Can kill improved Halloween-class monsters, her syringe needle shot pierced the magic shield of an improved Halloween-class monster, should be comparable to Asuka Otori) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Comparable to Asuka Otori) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Likely at least Wall Class Durability: Building level (Can survive blows from improved Halloween-class monsters and comparable fighters like Abigail, her magic shields can tank multiple 120mm APFSDS shots before being breached) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range, up to a few meters with syringes Standard Equipment: Magical Syringe, medical supplies Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter and expert doctor/nurse Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl: Kurumi has become a magical girl by synchronizing her brainwaves with a fairy from the Spirit World, a parallel world to the Human World. Her physical characteristics are boosted to superhuman levels, and she can use magic. She can transform into a magical girl by using a magic item unique to her that turns into her magic weapon once transformed. * Magical Syringe: Kurumi's magic weapon, a large syringe. Kurumi can inject the enemy with acid during a fight and can even shoot the needle of her syringe as a projectile. * Medical Supplies: Kurumi carries in her bag an assortment of magical medical supplies. This includes magic bandages that wrap themselves around an injury. These bandages can heal wounded legs to the point the injured person can walk in seconds. They can also heal bruises, cuts and reattach cut limbs. She also carries a small spray that heals burns. Her medical supplies also include small syringes that can either be used to inject chemicals or acid into a target (though the acid can also be sprayed at short ranges), with Kurumi sometimes using them as throwing weapons. She also carries a small box with needles that can be enlarged and attached to her main syringe to replace its needle if shot. ** Magical Truth Serum: A barbiturate truth serum amplified through magical power, it causes a subject's consciousness to grow dim and makes it easier to extract information from them. The effect is weaker on those who have built a tolerance to the chemical base. ** Memory Manipulation: Through the use of a special autonomous syringe and support from an artificial fairy like Sachuu, Kurumi can inject magically charged particles into a subject's brain and erase up to one week of the subject's memories. ** Sense Booster: A magic drug that once injected directly into the brain sharpens the senses of the subject a few dozen times over. This includes the pain experienced by the target. * Magic Shield: A multilayered pseudo plasma curtain type magic shield created by enhancing a human's brain via the magical girl system. Magic Shields are very powerful defenses against conventional weapons, the magic shields of mages (like magical girls) and Halloween-class monster require a concentrated attack from multiple 120mm smoothbore APFSDS. Though almost entirely transparent, its optical properties match themselves to the incoming attack, so it can even deal with lasers. The most effective weapon against a magic shield is to use a magic weapon of your own. Additionally, the closer two mages with active shields get to each other, the more their magic shields will interfere with each other, and the less defense they'll provide. ** Reactive Magic Shield: A triple-layered magic shield for repelling enemy attacks. The outermost layer explodes out when struck to disrupt enemy attacks, like the reactive armor used in tanks. * Appearance Misrecognition Induction Field: A thin layer of magical power that surrounds a magical girl at all times. This magic layer interferes with the electric signals processed by the minds of others as visual data, making it so that regular people without magic power cannot perceive the figure and face of a magical girl correctly. Unless they know the identity of the magical girl beforehand, the figures and appearances pre and post-transformation don't match, so the true identities of magical girls cannot be recognized. Even if a regular human knows the true identity of a magical girl, seeing the transformation happened firsthand causes a sense of unease. * Magic Sight: Magical Girls are able to see faint traces of magical power. * Resistance to Magic Chemicals: As a magic user, Kurumi should have a resistance to magical chemicals that lessens their effects on her body, though this resistance cannot fully negate the effects and can be overpowered. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Healers Category:Acid Users Category:Biology Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 8